My secret kiss
by IrreversibleMistake-xx
Summary: Ryan is gay! Why is that so hard for everybody to understand! Especially his twin. Will anybody find him somebody to love? Some Ryanabuse nonsexual , but it all ends good, just like the rest of my stories, which you should read.


TITLE: My secret kiss  
AUTHOR: Me, Shannon (GangstaBaby)  
DATE: 15th Nov 2006-  
RATING: Mature  
CHEESE FACTOR: 3/5  
AWWW! FACTOR: 4/5  
SPOILERS: none.  
CATEGORY: High school musical cuteness  
WARNINGS: MALE-SLASH. That is MALE on MALE. Need I repeat it MALE ON MALE romantic action. If you don't want to read then click the back button. Now.  
SUMMARY: Ryan is gay! Why is that so hard for everybody to understand! Especially his twin. Will anybody find him somebody to love? Some Ryan-abuse (non-sexual) , but it all ends good, just like the rest of my stories, which you should read.  
DISCLAIMERS: Song belongs to Anna Hathaway and High School Musical belongs to Disney.  
DEDICATION: THE READER!  
AUTHOR NOTES:  
FEEDBACK: Yes please! PLEASE! _PLEASE!_ **_PLEASE_!** PLEASE! _PLEASE! **PLEASE!**_

Ryan strode out of his room, adjusting his cape and checking him self out in the mirror. 'I look pretty damn hot. Too bad nobody cares' was his first thought. He was now 17, and openly gay. He was wearing tight black pants, a white flamenco shirt and a black cape. On his face was white foundation, red lips and his hair was died temporary black. Fixing his fangs in, he snarled at his self and went down the stairs. Of course, Sharpay had out done him when it came to her costume. Selecting the most skimpy thing out of the Halloween catalogue and was prancing around looking like a prostitute bunny.

His classmates danced around him, almost avoiding him, like homosexuality was contagious. Making his way to the home-made bar, he grabbed a beer and slugged it down. He didn't normally drink, but tonight, it was like no-one would even talk to him. At his own party. His head sank into his hands. Out of 1100 pupils at his school, not one of them wanted to date him. The odd's that he was, as Daffyd would say, 'the only gay in the village' were pretty slim. There had to be some-one. Anyone. Slouching against the couch, he saw: Troy and Gabi dancing together, him with punch, her with a mock tail, but troy looked somewhat distracted. Catching Ryan's eye, he smiled. Sharpay was gyrating all over some guy in the corner, and Kelsi and Chad were chatting in the corner. Taylor hadn't come, because these sorts' parties encouraged drinking, smoking and drug usage in teenagers, and she for one, will not be part of that. He'd zoned out after that. He slumped further down into his chair. He went into his own world, as thoughts buzzed around his head. Song lyrics from a movie came into his head.

'Can anybody find be somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
can't barely stand on my feet.  
Take a look in the mirror  
And I, see what you're doing to me.   
Won't somebody, somebody, can anybody find me, somebody to love.

Got no feel I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm okay I'm alright  
It shows that there's no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
One day I'm gonna be free  
Lord somebody  
Somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love

(He works hard) Everyday  
I try and I try and I try  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm going crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I've got nobody left to believe.'

Sadness spread across his face. Why couldn't anybody love him? Why couldn't there be one gay guy in Albuquerque? And why, oh why, did he have to have _Sharpay_ as a twin? Speak of the devil, the bunny giggled at her pray of the night, and suntered over to hre brother.

"What's wrong with you? Your sat here like your grandma just died. Oh my god, Grammy Coco didn't die did she?" Sharpay said, her voice rising as the sentence went on.

"No, no, Sharpay, it's just i..." He couldn't finish the sentence, because his attention-seeking sister cut across him.

"Well then, get the damn grumpy look of your face and socialise a little! Chat up some girl. Oh, I forgot, you can't," she snarled, leaning in on him so her face was less then six cetermetres away from his. "Listen you freak of a brother. You embarrass me enough as it is. You can at least let me enjoy myself at my party okay. You do not want to upset me." She whispered, taking him painfully by the jaw with her long (acrylic) nails. She moved her face away and spun around, checking nobody had seen. No-body had. Why would anybody be looking over here? At him? Never.

"Oh hiya!" she said, back to her regular, high, girlish voice, noticing a friend in the corner. Typical Sharpay. Just another day in the life of Ryan Evans.

He stood talking to Kelsi in the corner, a fake smile plastered on his face. He was an actor. He knew how to put on a show. He did it every day of his life._Of course_ he loved his sister! _Of course_ everything at home was peachy keen! And _of course_ he was fine. There were less people here now, and the party was starting to wind down. His slut of a sister stood kissing Zeke in the corner, letting his hands crawl over her body like epileptic spiders. Ryan wanted to go and slap him, but restrained himself, choosing to say goodbye to Kelsi and go to bed. Another party, another fight, andother day. He spat out the plastic-tasting fangs and flopped backwards onto his bed. His eyes had closed for a fraction of a second when he heard his door creak open and his sister stood, hip thrust out, lips pursed, at the door.

"You do know everybody is laughing at you. You know the names they call you. Faggot. Gay-boy. Puff." She spat the words like something disgusting had entered her mouth. "I hate you!" she suddenly screamed, darting towards him.

"They hate me too. They laugh at me Ryan! They think I'm like you! I don't want to be like you! I hate you!" Her lip stick was smeared across her cheek but she didn't seem to notice. That or she didn't care.

Raising her hand slowly to add dramatic affect, she struck her brother across the face, and dug her thumbs into his shoudler blades.

"Go away! No-one wants you here. I don't want you here," she growled.

"Leave it Sharpay." Said a voice behind her. Twirling around, she saw Troy. Troy Bolton. Playmaker-dude. Standing up for a homosexual drama geek.

'Who had spiked the punch?' was the first thought that came to Ryans mind, followed by 'ohmygosh, he's coming in,'

"Leave it sharpay!" he said again. She put her hands on her hips and stepped up to him.

"And why should I listen to you?"she said, shaking her neck at him.

"JUST LEAVE IT," he yelled so loud the few remaining people downstairs heard him. She made a noise and strutted out of the room.

"Why did you do that Troy?"Ryan asked gently. Troy put him hand on Ryan cheek.

"Actions speak more than words," With that he leaned in an kissed him, on the lips. Fireworks exploded outside, at least, that was what he thought. One magical kiss. One magical night. One person for him to love.

**FIN. WooHoo my first SLASH! Go me!!(does deseased victory dance)**


End file.
